metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pseudobread/Metro: Last Light Review Roundup
Set in the impromptu hovels of Russia's subterranean railways, Metro 2033 was praised for its great storytelling and mood, both factors which helped to draw the player into its apocalyptic world. Can Metro: Last Light capture the soul of the original while improving upon its predecessor's weak points? Check out the critical response below and let us know your thoughts in the comments section! Liked It 'Gamespot' 9/10 ''"Metro: Last Light is not an endless barrage of bullets and beasts. It takes the time to let you breathe in the choking atmosphere and allow the chilling fog to seep into your bones. And when it finally comes time to aim your shotgun at mutated fiends, the payoff is grander for the eerie silence that came before. Last Light is notably superior to its predecessor, merging storytelling, shooting, and sneaking into a remarkable and cohesive whole. " 'OXM 8.5/10 ''" (...)it’s a consistently enjoyable romp that takes one of the most potentially depressing settings imaginable and makes it vibrant, fun, and fascinating. Metro: Last Light is an excellent follow-up to an underrated game, and if you’re looking for a good, meaty first-person adventure, its subterranean world is worth delving into."'' EGM 8.5/10 ''"I found Metro: Last Light to be one of the most complete experiences I’ve had from a game in quite some time. The story is all-consuming and made me lose sense of the world around me—and myself—as I poured hours into helping Artyom save the Metro."'' Game Informer 8.5/10 ''"This sequel plays more like a shooter than its predecessor, but doesn't sacrifice its intricate narrative or creative vision in the process. Masochistic fans will appreciate the harder difficulties that recreate the grueling experience of the original, but no matter how you approach it, exploring Last Light's absorbing world is wholly entertaining."'' Giant Bomb 8/10 ''" By its very nature of being a sequel, Last Light doesn’t feel as fresh as Metro 2033 did, but there’s still nothing else like it. Few games generate immersion through gameplay and transport you to their world the way Metro does. "'' Edge 8/10 ''"The studio’s willingness to experiment within its chosen genre has resulted in a game with a standout character. Last Light’s pacing – switching as it does between tight tunnels and wide-open abandoned spaces, explosive gunfights and creeping horror, stealth and socialising – could have felt disconnected in the hands of a less-talented developer. Instead it lends its world uncommon depth. The trade-off for a distinctive personality, of course, is that Last Light is occasionally unyielding, but the desire to see what waits in its next tunnel remains a powerful draw throughout."'' Thought It Was OK IGN 72/100 ''"Metro: Last Light is a bold post-apocalyptic FPS adventure uniquely told from the Russian point of view. Last Light’s setting and presentation are its strong points, though the last third of its 10-hour campaign is weaker than everything that came before it. If you want a fun first-person shooter that doesn’t remotely rise to the greatness of single player-centric adventures like BioShock but is still fun in its own right, then Last Light may just be for you. Just be prepared to deal with some glaring AI issues and disappointing technical problems."'' Destructoid' 7/10 "Metro: Last Light is a disappointment in several respects. That simply has to be said. Its design painstakingly addresses criticisms of Metro 2033 to such an overzealous degree that it actually undoes many of the things 2033 was praised for.(...) However -- and it's a big however -- Last Light is also a fine game on its own, and if we're to judge it without the shadow of 2033 looming overhead, we can say it's a game packed with structurally sound combat, a rewardingly fluid narrative, and an atmosphere that runs the gamut from intriguing to chilling. "'' Hated It Metro Last Light has received no negative reviews as of yet. Wikia Reviews Will you be purchasing Metro: Last Light Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Blog posts